Take Advantage of the Situation
by IzzyLilliana
Summary: Edward and Emmett just broke up. When Edward goes to his club, he sees his ex-lover with his ex-best friend. Only this best friend is opportunistic. why have one when you can have both? Warning: HARDCORE slash/smut smut smut
1. Chapter 1

Edward sat at the back of the bar glaring in the direction of Emmett-HIS Emmett- and son of a bitch Hale. Downing the dregs of his drink, he watched as Jasper sucked on Emmett's jugular, watched as Emmett's face contort in pleasure as his hand went under the table.

Edward was out of his seat before his mind caught up with him. They had broken up, right? Edward thought. But that still didn't mean that Emmett had to be fucking around two days later, in HIS own bar as a matter of fact. Edward stood in front in front of the groping men, fuming enough to look like an enraged bull. His hands balled into fists as he saw Jasper slip his hand into Emmett's shirt, and he lost it.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing," his voice was barely louder than the blaring music, but he knew they had heard him. Emmett had stilled, and Jasper had a trace of a smirk on his face.

Jasper turned slightly toward him, taking in his defensive stance, and a wave of calm enveloped Edward. But that didn't mean that he wasn't still angry, he knew why he was angry, and by clinging to that he was all but immune to Jasper's "little gift".

One look at Emmett told him that wasn't the case for him. A small moan escaped his lips as Emmett's head landed on the crook of Jasper's neck. Edward blanched as he tried to read Emmett's thoughts, coming up completely empty save for wanting to just fuck everything with a beating pulse in the room.

"Yes Edward," Jasper asked, his grin more prominent, slipping an arm over Emmett's shoulder. Edward watched as Emmett shuddered.

It hit Edward in the gut, making a bubble of hysteria threaten to tumble over. "You son of a bitch," he whispered. How could he not have seen it sooner, he thought. "But why Emmett, Jaz?" Edward briefly recalled when they were all friends and Jasper had told them both when he had lusted over a man that didn't want him. He said he had poured lust over him for days, eventually making him as compliant as a-

"Why Edward," Jasper cocked his head to the side, raking his eyes over Edward appreciatively. Then through his teeth he said, "It was never about HIM, Edward."

Realization knocked him breathless, "Me? You did all this because of me," his mind ran through a myriad of emotions, settling on confusion.

Jasper nodded minutely, "To tell you the truth though," he said as Emmett bit his earlobe, "I want both of you."

Jasper held Edward's eyes as he turned toward the persistent man demanding his attention. With a final glance in Edward's direction, Jasper held Emmett's jaw in his hand, kissing him hungrily. Edward gulped, feeling his pants tighten as he watched his ex-best friend tongue fucking his ex-boyfriend.

Shaking his head to clear his scattered thoughts, Edward clenched his teeth, hissing quickly, "Fine. But not here."

**R & R please! **

**(Author's Note ) please read!**

**SORRY i left a cliff-hanger! lol no im not :3**

**Hey everyone! Izzy here. Since you guys showed me so much love reading **

_**What Do I Do?**_** i decided to make another Edward/Emmett story. I happen**

**to adore all the Cullen men, so i decided to add Jasper in this one. Okay, im **

**on the way with a second chapter, but I'd love some reviews if you guys have any ideas!**

**Alright my cyber-sinners see you later! Izzy out ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so thank you to ALL the people who reviewed my first chapter. A SPECIAL thanks to _Emmett's Bitch _who gave me the needed boost of inspiration for this second part... Hope you like it ;D**

Edward read the victory in Jasper's thoughts, and with a final tug at Emmett's lower lip Jasper bounded off the cushioned seat, taking a stumbling Emmett with him as Edward led them all to his office at the back of the bar. Edward read the thoughts of the dancers as they pass them by, smiling slightly as Jasper's lust leaked onto them. He watched as they started to grind on their partners, and the otherwise shy people begin to dance in earnest.

Edward opened the concealed door to his office, signaling to his manager to keep watch of everything, and closed the door behind him, locking it. Edward turned around-

He groaned at the scene that played out in front of him: Emmett had his head in Jasper's crotch sucking him for all he was worth. Edward felt his cock harden when he remembered the way his own cock would feel when Emmett had _him_ in his mouth. He sat down in his office chair, staring intently at the way Emmett's tongue traced the rock-hard dick in his mouth, and he pulled his own member out. He stroked to the rhythm that Jasper now put, grabbing the back of Emmett's head as he begun thrusting deep into his mouth.

Jasper locked eyes with Edward, and Edward felt himself tighten his hold on his own dick when a wave of lust rocked him. He didn't have to look down to see that Emmett had tripled his efforts; he heard the load moan come out of Jasper as his head went back and his mouth went wide.

_Fuck, Edward_. Edward stilled, staring intently at Jasper. _Yeah, Edward, I know you can hear me. _Jasper moans again, _I'm hoping to have _your _mouth on me Eddie._ Edward beat his dick harder, jasper knew how much he hated that stupid nickname but when it came out of his mouth it sounded so sexy.

With a final thrust that had Emmett groaning, Jasper spilled himself in Emmett's mouth. Edward could see the scene's in Emmett's dirty mind play out. He could see Jasper taking both Emmett and himself, and then Edward was fucking Emmett hard against the desk while Jasper fed Emmett his cock. That one had Edward shuddering as Jasper locked eyes on him.

"Edward, baby, come here." It was Emmett talking, and Edward felt his heart clench. He remembered when Emmett used endearment names on him (which wasn't very often) it was usually after a particularly sweet session of lovemaking, and Edward felt extremely jealous that it had been Jasper's dick in him and not his own.

Edward growled and picked Emmett up off the floor and kissed him roughly. Edward pulled back slightly at the strange taste in Emmett's mouth, but then decided it was only Jasper and kissed his lover harder. Edward was surprised to find he was naked, but want surprised that Emmett was nude as well.

Instinct took over, Edward hadn't fucked Emmett in days, and for Edward that was way too long. He shoved Emmett onto his desk after shoving everything haphazardly onto the floor. Emmett groaned when he felt a hard smack against his ass, but didn't do more than whimper in protest because he could see Edward's serious expression.

Edward, please baby, I need you so bad," Emmett had a light sheen of sweat on his forehead, and upper lip, and Edward bent to kiss him once again. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Jasper moving closer cautiously, as if to not frighten either of them. Edward gave a grunt of indifference as he flipped Emmett over and reached into his desk drawer to pull out a bottle of lubricant. Though he wanted to take his little slut quickly, he never would hurt him purposely.

Emmett scooted himself so that his legs fell off one of the short sides of the desk and his head fell off the other side. Finally, Jasper came up to the desk, and Emmett got an eyeful of Jasper's hard dick. Neither Jasper nor Edward were looking at Emmett however because they were too busy in each other. Both tongues battled for dominance of the others' mouth, and the only reason Jasper gave in was to shove his own cock into Emmett's gaping mouth. Though Emmett knew what was coming, he still choked at first at the thick cock that was blocking his air pipe.

Emmett got comfortable, his hands grasping Jasper's naked hips as Japer thrust into his mouth. Edward felt deprived again, but was determined to get his own pleasure, so he lubed up his cock, stroking himself a few times before lining up his dick to Emmett's twitching hole. In one swift thrust Edward was inside. Edward groaned loudly as his throbbing dick was clamped by Emmett's hungry hole.

Emmett pulled off of Jasper's cock, biting Jasper's hip painfully hard. "Edward! Oh fuck, THERE Eddie, that feels SO good baby," Jasper hissed, while Emmett rambled on and on, finally becoming incoherent as Edward gave a well-aimed thrust against Emmett's prostate. Jasper grabbed Edward's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. When Edward bit his lip, Jasper chuckled, and sent a wave of ecstasy around the room.

Edward could barely hear the music over his own pounding head and the sounds of slapping skin. Edward looked to wear his lover was sucking off the other man and was aroused beyond belief as he saw the cum dribbling down his neck. Edward pumped into the bigger man faster, loving the way it seemed like he was choking on the large obstruction in his mouth, but only Edward knew he was having one hell of a good time.

"You like having my cock pounding inside of you, don't you Emmett," Edward taunted. Emmett nodded frantically, moving the engorged cock out of his mouth to speak, but the only sound that escaped was a throaty moan as Edward gave a bruising thrust against his prostate.

"You know he likes it Eddie," Jasper crooned as he tangled his fingers into Emmett's curly hair. He pulled Emmett harder over him, panting hard as the wet, squelching sounds were his only answer.

Edward watched, greedily speeding up his thrusts as he felt the familiar buildup of tension in the pit of his stomach. Jasper felt the renewed force as Emmett was jackhammering into his crotch, never once complaining as he was pounded into so brutally.

Emmett finally had too much; he tugged on his dick once, twice, three times were all it took before he was cumming hard on the desk, his mouth sucking on Jasper's dick while his ass created a vice on Edward's straining dick. Jasper was next, Emmett stuck his tongue into the slit of his penis and he blew his load into the far-too-eager mouth, letting out a choked groan of completion. Edward watched both men blow, and that, coupled with the choking pressure on his dick milked his own cock into blasting into Emmett's hungry asshole.

Jasper and Edward sat on chairs opposite of each other while Emmett lay twitching on the desk, moaning as Edward continued to watch his abused hole drip his cum. Edward had never felt as satisfied, or as guilty, as he did in that moment, catching his breath on his sweaty leather chair. He still didn't know why Emmett or Jasper were together at his club, or where Emmett and his own relationship stood.

But, for now at least, he was good with asking for another round.


End file.
